


Starstruck

by Empress of the Empire (MakBarnes)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:17:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7474758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakBarnes/pseuds/Empress%20of%20the%20Empire





	Starstruck

Sitting on the couch you took another large spoonful of ice cream to your mouth and payed attention to the old movie playing on your television. You felt a few tears hit your cheek but wiped them away. Your boyfriend of five months had broken up with you over a simple phone call, his words still echoed in your mind. I’m breaking up with you...click. He was already posting pictures of him and some new girls hanging off of him. Sniffling as you took another bite of ice cream you heard a small knock at you door and sighed.   
“Who is it?” You yelled from the couch hoping they had left. All you wanted to do was sit in the dark.   
“Oh nobody just your best friend! Open up! I have a surprise.” You had called her immediately after he had broken up with you. You pryed yourself from the couch and opened the door to see her standing there in a bright pink dress with black going down her sides. A small black belt went across her, the dress curved to her every feature. Her brown hair flowed into curls at end and she had her eyelids patted with some gold glitter.   
“Why aren’t you dressed yet?” You looked at your jogging pants and the old grey shirt you were wearing.   
“Why?”   
“Go in there and get dressed in something cute.” Your best friend pushed you into your room and opened up the closet.  
“Now I will go let Steve in and you get dressed.” You rolled your eyes at her and she left you facing into the closet. She had been dating Steve Rogers for two years and you were happy for her. He was nice to you always and they were meant for each other. Sighing into your closet you picked out a dark blue dress that had lace covering your shoulders. Hopping into the shower you quickly shaved your legs and washed you hair. Bunching up a towel you slipped on your black lace underwear and the matching push-up bra. Zipping up the dress you adjusted the lace sleeves and you heard your friend giggling from the main room. Stepping out she smiled at you and shook her head. You saw Steve examining your dress from behind her. He was wearing a navy blue jacket with a matching pink tie over his blue flannel with slacks in the same color as his jacket.   
“Too innocent for where we are going.”   
“She looks cute.” Steve muttered out and you hung your head as you went back to your closet.   
“I would help to know where you are taking me! I don’t understand why I can’t just stay here and you two go.” You heard the clacking of heels and your best friend was beside you.   
“You are not staying in another night to cry about that asshole, wear something sexy. Says I’m ready to mingle.” You held up another dress to your body. This one had several tones of blues mixed with some grey that went diagonally over your body.   
“Too sophisticated.” You put the dress back into the closet and looked a bit before she held up a maroon dress with sheer lines across it.   
“This!” She handed the dress to you and you willingly put it on while she waited. Going thorugh your shoes while you dressed she picked out your gold pumps. Stepping out of your bathroom she smiled and handed your shoes to you.   
“Yeah, I’d hit it.”   
“{BF/N}! Help me do my hair.” She moved into the bathroom with you and you two quickly scrunch your hair and fixed your makeup. You dragged your matching lipstick over your lips and patted some gold eyeshadow on. Lining your eyes in black and curling your eyebrows you turned off your lights and grabbed your phone. Following Steve and your best friend down the road you felt uncomfortable, being a third wheel. Hearing loud music you felt someone grab your hand and you smiled over your your bff.   
“Ready?”   
“I guess…” Stepping into the club you saw lights flashing everywhere and heard loud music playing. Steve pointed out a booth and you all sat down.   
“Ya know it’s okay to smile!” Your best friend pointed out the the dancefloor and you escaped to the bar before she dragged you with her. SItting down on a stool you smiled at the busy bartender and watched Steve spin your friend around and kiss her lightly.   
“What can I get for you?”   
“Lemon Drop martini please.”   
“And a vodka martini extra dry, extra olives. Scotch on the rocks for me.” Steve pressed a hand to your back and smiled at you.   
“So I hope you don’t mind...but I invited a friend of mine.”   
“Is she playing matchmaker again?”   
“No no no this is all me. James Barnes…” Steve pointed to a guy walking in and you couldn’t stop looking at him. He was wearing a maroon button up with some slack and shoes to match. His hair was down to his ear and you bit your lip as he sat down next to your best friend.  
“Steve..I can’t go over there.” You picked up the drink and Steve picked up the ones he ordered as well. Laying down a twenty he order shots behind you and walked over to the table with you. Steve handed the drink to your friend and you nervously sipped your own. Sitting down next to her you tried to avoid contact with Bucky but he insisted on speaking to you anyway. Introducing yourself a woman brought over a tray of shots and you smirked at your best friend.  
“What?”   
“You are having fun so each time I don’t see a smile on your face you are taking a shot. You already own me three.” Groaning you picked up a shot and threw it back.   
“God, Steve what did you get.” He laughed as you threw back the last two. Clearing your mouth from that taste you downed most of your martini.   
“I promise I’m not a drunk.” You held up a hand to Bucky and he nodded.   
“Mind if I join the fun?” He took up one of the shot glasses and threw it back.   
“Dude! You’re hand!” You covered your mouth realizing how rude you just sounded. You felt your cheek flushing and he smiled.   
“Ah, no problems.” You smiled at him and you heard little whispers coming from Steve and you friend.   
“If you two want to get room, That'd be great.” You laughed at Bucky’s comment and your friend hit your arm.   
“Hey!”   
“Shot no smile.”   
“Because you hit me! But fine.” You threw back another shot and you recognized the song that was playing. Boys Boys Boys by Lady gaga and Your friend pushed back you and you switched sides where you were sitting next to Bucky. Steve held your friend close and they started rocking along to the beat. She winked at you and you finished off your martini before you felt her grab your hand.   
“You know you love this song come on!” She dragged you out to the dancefloor and you danced with her as you two sang along. Jumping a little Steve called Bucky from the table and he stood there with Steve. You felt the alcohol start affecting you as the song ended and another song by Lady Gaga came on.   
“Groove, slam, work it back. Filter that, Baby bump that track.” Your friend let go of your hands and turned to Steve dragging her away, leaving you there with Bucky. Why not? He’s cute...You took his hands and swayed a bit before he spun you around letting your back connect with his chest. Swaying with the music you noticed your friend winking at you. Rolling your eyes the best in the song picked up and you worked your hips against Bucky’s having no cares. Your fingers laced with his and you guided them down to your hips. Your hands left his hand you moved your hair to one side and you felt his stubble hit the crook of your neck. Putting the same pressure he was returning to you, you closed your eyes and let the music take you. Going along in the same movements you smiled and sang along low. This wasn’t what you usually did grinding on random guys but it was a night out to have fun. He wasn’t really a stranger, He was best friend’s with Steve, good people. You moved one of your hands down to lock with his as your other one fluffed the top of your hair a bit. Your arm curving around his face and his nose was carefully stuck behind your ear. Your hair traveled down to his hair and you tangled your fingers into it holding his head closer to you. You felt his metal hand travel up your arm and he spun your around in a full circle, landing you back in the same place. You laughed and felt his arm tighten around your waist. Chewing your bottom lip the song ended quicker than you thought and you felt a layer of sweat on your skin. Bucky took your hand and you blushed uncontrollably, sitting down next to him. Your friend winked at you and you took another shot urging everyone to take one.   
“Having fun yet?” You laughed and leaned against Bucky feeling his arm wrap around your shoulders.   
“Too much.” You smiled up at Bucky and looked at your phone. Having instagram notifications you looked up at your friend. Logging on you saw a small video she had posted of you and Bucky and held your mouth with your hand. The comments were amazing and you smiled up at her.   
“You posted us dancing?! Are you okay with that?” Bucky nodded and she laughed a bit smiling at Steve.   
“It’s one am man. Mind if I head home?” Your friend shook her head and you stood up hugging her.   
“Want to come?” You held out your hand and Bucky took it, You lead him out of the club and walked down the street with his hand and hand. You walked down the road with him silently and felt your phone start to buzz again. Laughing down at your phone you held it up to show the text from your best friend.   
Remember be safe and metal rusts…*wink* You stuck your phone in your pocket and rolled your eyes.   
“She’s crazy.”   
“Used to it from Steve.”   
“Captain America is like that? I don’t believe it.”   
“He isn’t as innocent as he makes you believe, Doll.” Pointing to the apartment you lived at you two headed up to your apartment and he stopped outside of your door.   
“I think this is where I leave you.” Feeling his hand cup your cheek you smiled as he leaned in closer and kissed you softly. Feeling his other hand on your waist you smiled as he pulled away and opened your door behind you.   
“You want to come in?”   
“Trust me I would love to but you might want to sleep off this hangover before it starts.” Bucky kissed your forehead and waved you goodbye as you two parted ways. Quickly digging out your phone you dialed your best friend and waited for her to answer.   
“Hey.”   
“Give me his number…”


End file.
